Por que siento
by IKMSsk
Summary: LEANLO- Despues de años algunas cosa no se olvidan, solo se tapan para no seguir recordandolas. Que pasara cuando te reencuentras con un viejo amor, ¿volveran a ser amigos o algo mas renacera?, pesima para sumarys! diganme para continuarlo


Este es un prologo a la historia, es como nuestra protagonista siente cuando termino con ese gran amor.

------------------------------------------------------

La verdad me siento mejor, de lo que podría imaginar y es obvio que no este bien del todo, no mucho tiempo ha pasado, más bien, mi corazón sufre y sufría con cada día que pasaba teniendo que afrontar una realidad que tal vez yo termine buscándomela. Pero .. Es que te extraño, pero cuando te recuerdo ya no tanto. Termino sintiéndome mejor y se que lo único que necesito para estar bien del todo es olvidarte por completo, se que cuando ya no tenga sentimientos por ti voy a estar muchísimo mejor y voy a ser feliz, y terminara no importándome lo que te pase, terminare diciendo que todo esta bien. Y si me buscas no me importara y te diré ¿que pasa? ¿que quieres? y probablemente tu no entenderás cuando deje de ser yo, o porque termino siendo tan fría contigo, pero es que no podía estar sin ti, y en ese momento que te vuelva a ver, no comprenderé como pude pensar que no podía vivir sin ti.

Supongo que te necesite y no se si comprenderás o lo haré yo, pero ya avanzo. Te extraño, por momentos, siento que te necesito y que debería volver a correr a tus brazos, me imagino el momento en que te busco y ¿sabes que haces? Me rechazas me apartas veo tus ojos y no brillan por mi, veo y siento un corazón que ya no me pertenece y pienso -¿como pude ser tan tonta?-

Me llena de cólera como te di tanto sufrí por ti, todo lo que hacia era para ti. Miles de veces me sacrifique y te defendí pero al final de cuentas todo será mi culpa, dices que todo hacia mal, no fui perfecta para ti, lo siento tratare de buscar un robot. No era yo, querías cambiar mi personalidad querías... pareces que querías un perrito faldero, pues yo no soy así, a fin de cuentas siento que di todo por ti, trate de ser la mejor, pero no lo logre solo termine lastimada, ahora recordando sintiendo que todo fue en vano, recuerdo tus desplantes recuerdo en la soledad en que me sentí y me encontré, como pude terminar así, explícamelo porque no termino de entenderlo.

Sufro por soledad pero cuando estaba contigo también lo hacia, no sabia como actuar te buscaba y no encontraba un apoyo sino una prueba que superar de cómo ser mejor por que no bastaba yo para ti. Me aleje y no te importo nunca luchaste por mi y entonces ¿porque todavía te extraño y siento por ti? Tal vez sea la soledad ablando pero es cierto cada día que pasa pienso en ti casi todo el tiempo pero también me siento mejor sin ti y que todo fue por algo y todo pasa por algo.

Realmente si fue lo mejor, talvez nunca te arrepientas o tal vez si, talvez me extrañe o tal vez no. Pero solo quiero olvidarme de ti porque realmente me lastimaste y siento que no te importe. Tu dices que fui yo la que mato todo, la que hacia y deshacía, pero que querías que haga no me dabas confianza y no te importaba dármela tampoco, no te dabas cuenta que era muy frágil y buscaba defenderme en lo indefendible por que me sentía sola y sentía que si me querías, pero que querías mas lo que le pase al resto.

Escribiendo estas líneas recuerdo los buenos momentos cuando me abrazabas y me hacías reír... pero tal ves no fui verdaderamente feliz. No lose. O tal vez si lo fui. Fue una historia de amor, fue una gran historia de amor pero no la típica porque el príncipe azul dejo ir a la princesa y no se volvieron a reunir. Se que todo va a estar bien, quiero que pase el tiempo no se como olvidarte ya que no quiero recordarte. No se como afrontarte. Me ilusiono al pensar que me buscaras pero no sucede... solo me doy cuenta que me olvidaste y otra vez todo termino siendo mi culpa, quiero sentirme mejor, salir de esta realidad... de esta soledad. Ayúdame alejándote.

**IKMSsk**

**Dejen reviews! porfa! animenme a continuarla! ^^.**


End file.
